


Smile for the camera

by Anonymous



Series: Omo Stories [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Sub Jae, camboy, camboy sungjin, dom sungjin, jae is a supportive bf, still a little bit fluff i guess, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where Sungjin's a camboy, and Jae wants to join him on a rather unfortunate time.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Series: Omo Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463224
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> We are back and I promise the next fic won't be sexual omorashi I just had to get this out of my system after rewriting this story for the nth time already

Sungjin wasn't your usual cam boy. No, not at all. He was -that- guy that would make his viewers come. He was the dominant one, not the subby dude every other came boy was... He would grin at the camera with his sweet -oh such sugary sweet eyes telling his viewers those dirty, nasty words. He would bite the bottom of his lip, his hand slowly touching his dick, asking his fans if he should do it faster, if they would like it, like the naughty, dirty little people they were. Sungjin would lick his lips, whispering in his mic that they weren't allowed to cum. Not today. He would stroke his hard dick faster asking his viewers;" You like that huh- You dirty fucking slut... I know you do..."

And that's what Sungjin does for a living. And it pays off. It's a reason he has one of the biggest dorms on campus that he gladly shared with his boyfriend who obviously knew about his online persona. Jae didn't mind though, he would be often watching the live streams himself, jerking himself off to the words his boyfriend was saying. But, Jaehyung -was- still a curious kid, who secretly wanted to have fun -with- Sungjin -online-. So at a Friday afternoon, when Sungjin would normally be preparing for his live stream, Jae knocked on his door, his cheeks a burning red as Sungjin smiled softly at him.

"Something wrong baby?" Jae knew that the only thing his boyfriend was wearing was a robe, which made his dick grow hard inside his skinny jeans. This obviously didn't go unnoticed by Sungjin who's smile got wider. "Come on, sit down, what do you want to tell me? You're so tense- did something happen?"

"I uh- I had a request?"

"What is it prince, tell me?" Jaehyung loved it when Sungjin would call him nicknames- when Sungjin would baby him and let him be the submissive one. It made Jae feel so damn good. Sungjin wrapped his arms around Jae's neck. "Don't be so embarrassed, you goof. You can tell me anything."

"I- I- I want to be in your live stream..." Sungjin tilted his head a little, looking with squinted eyes at Jae.

"I kinda wanted to try something new today and-" Jae couldn't help it, but tears bottled up in his eyes. Sungjin's deny made him feel worthless and like a fool- he shouldn't have asked and- "-Oh baby, don't be so sad! I mean, I would gladly do this with you I just... I don't know how comfortable you are with this and I don't want to make feel bad."

"What were you going to try?"

"Omorashi."

Jaehyung wondered how he got here. Pinned to Sungjin's bed, his dick twitching while he really, really needed to pee. Sungjin licked Jae's collarbone, making shivers run down his spine. Sungjin had this sly grin on his face and Jae could see, from the corner of his eye, that this looked so fucking hot on camera. Jae had grey sweatpants on, and under those had his light blue, duck-patterned boxer briefs on and he damned how he chose to wear these boxers today. Out of all days, why today? Sungjin was wearing his black boxers and a big, oversized sweater. Jae knew it was his.

"Come on baby, beg for me..." Jae swallowed hardly.

"P- Please sir-" Jae felt awkward now he was on camera, but Sungjin kept on stroking his thigh making Jae very, very needy. "S- Sir- fuck! No please continue... Faster." Jae couldn't help but moan. Already. How fucking sensitive was he? Wonpil nodded encouragingly and Jae knew, that this is what the viewers wanted. The viewers wanted Jae to be needy, embarrassed and whiny. They wanted to see Jae beg and come at the lightest touch of his dom. Sungjin pulled Jae's sweatpants down and he demanded Jae to roll on his back. Jae did whatever he had to do, and before he knew it, Sungjin was smacking his ass. Jae whined loudly, bucking his hips as Sungjin pinched his cheeks.

"S- Sir please- Please touch me..." Now Jae was laying on his stomach, he felt his lower belly getting more uncomfortable. Jae tried to squirm, not wanting to get out of Sungjin's grip, but also not wanting to lose control of his bladder. Sungjin carefully pulled down Jae's briefs, revealing his milky white ass. Jae's breath stopped as Sungjin's lips pressed down on his skin. Jae's shoulders started to shake as soon as Sungjin licked Jae's entrance. Breathing was getting harder and his vision was getting blurry. Another smack and Sungjin brought his lips closer to Jae's ear,

"Something wrong baby? Do you maybe need to go to the potty- Like the little boy you are." Jae shook his head. Sungjin pulled Jae back up, making him sit up straight.

"I- I'm a big boy- Oh please sir just fucking touch me!" Sungjin winked at him, taking the bottle of water that was standing on the bedside table and making Jae drink while he jerked Jae off in the meantime. Jae finished the water bottle quickly, taking greedy gulps as long as it meant Sungjin kept on touching him. The water-bottle fell on the floor and Jae buckled his lips as Sungjin was stroking him.

"Faster- Fucking faster- Sir!" Sungjin grinned and wiped a little bit of the drool off of Jae's lips. Jae whined loudly as Sungjin pressed his thumb against Jae's tip. "H- Hell... God, have mercy on me..." Sungjin laughed and stopped. Jae leaked pre-cum out of his beautiful, hard cock. "Sir, can you please fuck me..."

"Whatever you want baby..."

Sungjin had Jae standing on his hand and feet while he stroked his waist. Jae's back was arched, waiting desperately for some attention. Sungjin grabbed the lube and put two fingers in his entrance. Jae took a sharp breath in and relaxed when Sungjin was just carefully taking it in and out. This seemed relaxed until a third finger joined the party. Sungjin spread his fingers and Jae moaned loudly, tears jumping into his eyes. Sungjin took them out again, and now Jae was stretched a little bit, he put a condom over his own dick, put even more lube on it and Jae exactly knew what time it was. But even though Jae wanted to enjoy this, enjoy this so damn much, Jae's bladder was burning, but he couldn't pee now. Not when Sungjin was hitting his prostate hardly. Jae whined, reaching climax soon, very soon.

"Sungjin- Fuck- I'm gonna come."

"That's an okay baby. You want me to suck you off?" Jae nodded, tears jumping into his eyes as he switched position. He grabbed the condom and pulled it around his very, very stiff one. Sungjin went down on his dick, pulling it in and out of his mouth. Jae arched his back, his tummy burning, his whole face was red and flushed. Jae's chest rose and Jae came. Sungjin swallowed another time, before carefully pulling Jae into a hug. Tears were streaming down his boyfriend's cheeks due to an overwhelming feeling of arousal. But as soon as Jae just laid flat on his stomach, something wasn't right. He had forgotten about his full bladder. A couple of drips started to leak in between Jae's thighs and onto the sheets. Jae shot up, squeezing his legs. Tears that had dried, were coming up again.

"Sungjin," Jae whispered, looking ashamed at his own hands that were holding his crotch before another leak could escape. Sungjin grinned and leaned a little bit towards Jae, making the latter gulp. "I need to-"

"You need to piss, huh? But I know you can keep it in." Jae shook his head, leaning back until he was flat on his back on the bed again, with Sungjin leaning very close. Sungjin placed his hand on Jae's lower belly, pushing slightly. Jae yelped. Warm pee started to puddle under him. It took a good few seconds before Jae regained control of himself. He wasn't a child anymore, he should be able to hold it... But with Sungjin's hand carefully caressing his bladder and Jae couldn’t help to let out another spurt.

"Sungjin I really am going to pee the bed if you won't let me go."

"That'd be a shame, pretty boy. I don't think you're allowed to go."

"But Sungjin-" Sungjin pressed his thumb just under his belly button, Jae felt tears puddling in his eyes as he lost control. It started to puddle under him, soaking the duvet and mattress. Jae's shoulders were shaking and while Sungjin pressed his lips onto Jae's, he put off the camera. Sungjin wrapped his arms around Jae's waist.

"You did amazing sweetie. Don't cry, okay?"

"N- No?"

"There are no reasons for these tears, I promise." Jae sniffled and nodded a little, hiding his face in Sungjin's neck. "But we -do- have to clean this up... What if you take a head start and jump in the shower already while I bring the sheets to downstairs to put them into a washing machine." Jae nodded another time.

"Sounds great."

"Well then, go." Sungjin left by pinching Jae in one of his butt-cheeks, but it made the older feel a lot better about everything. With pink-coloured cheeks, he stepped into the shower, knowing that his boyfriend was soon to join.


End file.
